


Baked

by allouette



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, we're off duty, he says, like that suddenly makes it all okay and erases the fact that it is illegal, for crying out loud!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal in August of 2011, so if it seems familiar to anyone, that would be why.
> 
> Written for an inebriation fest.

When Steve calls Danny over on a Saturday afternoon saying that there's something he wants Danny to try with him, it is only natural that Danny is hesitant at first. He is all too familiar with Steve and his insane antics and he really doesn't want to die on a Saturday, okay? He just doesn't. His very short list of things to do today does not consist of his untimely death, or climbing another stupid mountain, if he’s being completely honest. He has a million questions and scenarios running through his brain of just what, exactly, Steve has in mind, but when Steve says, _"shh, just come,"_ Danny has no choice but to get into his car and drive. 

He lets himself into Steve's house with his usual lack of knocking and stops dead in his tracks when he sees his partner sitting at the kitchen table. With rolling papers and a baggie of something that is definitely _not_ tobacco in front of him. It's enough to shock Danny into silence, but Steve just smiles when he looks up at him and points to the chair next to his. It's then that Danny finally remembers how to speak and he shakes his head, throwing his hands up.

"What… Seriously, just. I can't… Help me out here, McGarrett!"

"It's called pot, Danny."

"I know what it's called, thank you very much! But what I don't know is why it is in your possession, or why you seem to be so skilled at rolling a joint, for that matter. Did you fall and hit your head and forget that, oh yeah, we're COPS, therefore we are supposed to abide by and uphold the law?!"

Steve just shakes his head, running his tongue along the edge of the paper in his hand, careful as he finishes rolling and sealing the oversized joint, more than enough for two people. "It's Saturday. We're off duty."

"Oh, we're off duty, he says, like that suddenly makes it all okay and erases the fact that it is illegal, for crying out loud!"

"Would you sit down and stop pacing?"

Danny clenches his jaw for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest in a silent protest, and he stands there for a few moments while Steve closes the baggie and slips it into one of his pockets. It doesn't take more than another pointed look from Steve to make Danny deflate a little and sink down into the chair next to his partner. "I am still so lost right now, I'm practically floating in outer space. I'm about to rediscover Pluto, Steven, that's how lost I am."

"Have you ever smoked before? Don't lie."

"I… I fail to see why that matters."

Steve’s grin is gleeful and holds the prize out to Danny, close to his nose so he can smell it, and holy hell, it just figures that Steve would have nothing less than stellar quality weed, the kind that would make most stoners jealous because it's beyond anything they could possibly get their hands on. Which just raises the question of where Steve got it, but really, Danny doesn't want to know. Absolutely does not want the details of that information, thanks.

Neither of them speaks again as Steve stands and holds his free hand out to Danny, who does not mention that he just sat down, what the hell, and leads him out onto the lanai. There's a light breeze, but it isn't enough to affect the lighting of the rolled herb, secure between Steve's lips, and all Danny can do is watch as Steve lights it with a black Zippo complete with the Navy emblem etched into its surface. He inhales deep and long, his eyes closing for a few moments as he gets that first taste, and it seems like forever passes before he's exhaling a cloud of smoke. Danny wants to comment that Steve doesn't even cough, the fucker, but he's too distracted because now it's his turn. Before he can even stop himself he's taking a long drag, and yeah, that shit's good enough to get him high after only one hit but he has a feeling that Steve won't let him stop with just one. The smoke burns his throat as he tries to hold it in, not lasting as long as Steve did but at least he only coughs a little and tries to cover it by clearing his throat.

Once Steve is sure that Danny is along for the ride, he flops down in one of the deck chairs because these things are usually best enjoyed while one is seated and comfortable, and there's a goofy smile on his face when Danny pulls his chair closer to Steve's then sits down as well. They sit in a comfortable silence, passing the joint back and forth until the weed is almost gone before Steve shifts in his seat to face Danny, crooking his finger.

"C'mere."

Danny blinks. "What?"

"Here. C'mere."

"Uh…" Danny scoots closer, his ass on the very edge of the chair, then Steve leans in all nice and close until they're sharing space and breath and he's sucking a huge hit into those iron lungs of his and suddenly Danny knows where this is going. Their lips are practically touching when Steve passes the smoke to Danny, exhaling and inhaling in unison, eyes closed, and god, Danny knows he is high as a fucking kite because he's thinking this has to be one of the sexiest things he has done in a long time.

By the time Danny's eyes are open again, lids heavy, Steve is sitting back in his seat, and Danny can hear the distinct _mmmm_ sound coming from somewhere deep in Steve's chest. Danny licks his lips and swallows hard, his mouth and throat dry, and while the thought of having something to drink sounds wonderful, he can't make himself actually care enough to move just yet, glued to the edge of his seat like… like something he can't figure out. He almost startles himself when he lets out a small laugh, and Steve laughs too, clearly amused by absolutely nothing at all, but what the hell.

"Did you just giggle? Are you one of those people that giggles when they get high?"

"What? No! I did not giggle. I never have and nor will I ever in my entire life do such a thing as giggle," Danny replies but for some reason just looking at Steve brings it out of him and he laughs-not-giggles again. "So's that almost dead or what?"

Steve looks at the small piece of joint left pinched between his fingers and grins lazily at Danny, his eyes red and glassy. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Shut up and do that thing again," Danny says, refraining from saying stupid something like, _puff puff pass, motherfucker._

Steve snorts, then takes the last hit, inhaling as much as he can of what's left before he shares it with Danny. It takes every ounce of self control that Danny can muster through the fog in his brain to stop himself from climbing onto Steve's lap, his fingers coming up to curl in the front of Steve's t-shirt instead, and it's interesting that this seems to be happening now.

"Did you plan this?" he murmurs softly when the smoke is gone because they're still in each other's space and for some reason Danny doesn't want to move, although he knows deep down that the pot isn't solely to blame.

"No," Steve says and there's a rough edge to his voice from smoking that makes Danny's grip on his shirt tighten just a little.

"'Kay," Danny replies, the mere centimeters between their mouths disappearing as he leans in the rest of the way and presses his lips to Steve's like it's the most natural thing in the world. All Steve can do is kiss back, his hands coming up to Danny's sides because he is about to have a lap full of Danny Williams, but there's nothing in the world that would make him complain about that right now. 

The kiss is slow, almost lazy, but that doesn't mean Danny's tongue isn't practically down Steve's throat, sliding over the roof of Steve's mouth, tracing his teeth every time he dives back in for more. Danny doesn't even seem to notice when Steve's hand slips under his white t-shirt and trails over the warm skin at the small of Danny's back, firm muscle and hard bone under Steve's touch. When the kissing finally ends, neither of them attempts to pull away, Danny resting his forehead against Steve's as he tries to remember how to breathe, pot and now lust clouding his brain. His body seems to know what he wants, though, because he licks his lips and sighs a little, his hands sliding along Steve's shoulders, his thumbs tracing the length of Steve's neck, and he wonders idly what that tanned skin might taste like. Ocean, he bets, and yeah, he really wants to find out.

"Mmm, so you wanna?"

"Hmm? Wha--?"

Danny laughs because it's easy and Steve looks so blissed out, it's ridiculous. It takes more effort than it should to remove himself from Steve's lap, and his head is swimming when he stands upright in front of his partner, and really, if this is what Steve had in mind from the beginning, Danny shouldn't be the one doing all of the work. He takes both of Steve's hands in his and _pulls_ , Steve's body brushing along Danny's on his way up, one of his arms wrapping around Danny's shoulders as Steve leans in to kiss him again. They stumble and bump into everything as they try to make the trip from the lanai back inside the house without pulling apart, and it's nothing but a small miracle that they don't end up in a unceremonious heap on the floor.

The couch is the closest soft surface and that's where they end up, Steve sprawled out on his back, one arm bent behind his head. His solid black t-shirt is bunched up around his ribs as Danny draws lazy circles around Steve's navel with the tips of his fingers, watching Steve through hooded eyes. 

"So did you really think you had to get me stoned in order for this to happen?" Danny asks, and he makes a mental note that if the weed has been good for nothing else, it's making it possible to straddle Steve's thighs without any pain coming from his knee.

"Mmm, not really. Just thought it might help. You're so high strung, Danno," Steve replies, then laughs at himself. "No pun intended."

"You know… Just. Expect an argument when my brain is no longer fried, babe, okay? Because there will be one, a very good one, my friend, with facts and bullet points and, you know…" Danny pauses as he watches his fingers push Steve's shirt up even higher, a light dusting of soft chest hair covering hard muscle, and there, right there, Danny finds Steve's nipples suddenly fascinating with the way they pucker and tighten under his touch. "What was I saying?"

Steve shifts a little, just enough to tug his shirt the rest of the way up and off, letting it fall to the floor somewhere beside the couch. "No idea. But I have one now. Another one, I mean."

"Huh? What?"

"An idea."

"Oh?"

Steve grips the front of Danny's shirt and pulls him down until Danny is spread out on top of him, warm and solid, and now that Steve thinks about it, with his hands sliding up under the back of Danny's shirt for the second time, he probably should have gotten rid of that offending piece of clothing before they got completely horizontal. He's about to say as much, but then Danny's mouth is on his again, more slow yet thorough exploration with lips and tongue and teeth. 

Kissing Steve McGarrett is quickly becoming one of Danny's favorite things, and why didn't he start doing it sooner? They settle comfortably together, legs tangled, and god, Steve is so _warm_ , heat radiating from his body, enveloping them both like a blanket. Danny breaks the kiss only to get his mouth on Steve's neck, tasting that spot he was considering earlier, a salty tang under his tongue as he licks and sucks, nipping lightly with his teeth until there's a nice mark left behind. He can't stop himself from grinning a little as he looks down at Steve, proud of his handy work, his thumb brushing over the freshly bruised skin.

"You…" Danny pauses for a few moments, then shakes his head, and he's wishing now that he could actually _think clearly_ because god, there’s _so much_ …

"Hmm?" Steve looks up at Danny, his eyes barely open, hands smoothing over Danny's hips.

Danny shakes his head again, then shifts down enough to rest it low on Steve's shoulder, blindly tracing lines over the tattoo that decorates Steve's arm. He's thinking that maybe the sex won't be happening right now, maybe they should wait, maybe this want that's burning inside of him will go away after they sleep off their high but he doubts it. His voice is soft when he speaks, seconds away from falling asleep, and yeah, a nap sounds amazing and since lying on Steve is more comfortable than he would have imagined, Danny sees no reason to move just yet. "No idea. Ask me again when I'm sober."

There's no reply from Steve, and Danny's last conscious thought is that it's crazy how the slow and even rhythm of Steve's breathing combined with the steady beating of Steve's heart is enough to lull Danny to sleep in a matter of moments.


End file.
